sam_planefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Henry
Nicholas Henry is the president of Village 3 of Villade. Biography Nicholas Henry is first seen at the annual Village 8 celibration dinner for the arrest of Romulus Rec and the creation of the anti-Rec file with Staff-keeper Carrot Shepherd and Safety inspector Mac Benson. When Henry bords on Air Force One, He is greeted by his Main House Staff like Colonel Angeladon, Lt. col Inerlens, Willis, Steward Joey, and Agent Monk. His family boards about four minutes later and the plane takes off at 1:20 AM. Henry is in a conference about suspicious acts at Village 6 when the hijacking begins. Agent Greene and Agent Ronner grab Henry and take him to the escape pod, However Greene and Ronner are killed but Henry gets in the escope pod and seemingly leaves the plane. But, it is revealed that he clinged on from under the plane. Henry stays in the baggadge deck for a while until the coast is clear. Henry ends up killing a hijacker witch Valic Francis, He heds back to the lower deck and kills a second hijacker Benny Benjamin. Igor Korkove makes an announcement that if the man downstairs does not surender, he will kill the press secretary Annie Alabac. Henry does not surender and Alabac is killed. Also after learning that Mac Benson has been shot, Henry attempts to dump fuel to force the hijackers to land but the hijackers fix the problem, Henry does however capture a hijacker Ilote Nelson. Henry orders Nelson to release the hostages, Henry gets an idea by his military advisor Major Coraldde to parachute out of the plane. While some hijackers are parachuting,a few people voulenteer to stay on board to help Henry save his family. But some of them are sucked out of the plane when a hijacker James Lenvine shoots the door open, Henry and his remaining staff members Major Coraldde, Staff-keeper Shepherd and Agent Monk are taken prisoner. Igor Korkove orders Henry to release Rec and destroy the file or he will kill his family and staff. Henry surrenders and does so. But as the hijackers are celebrating, Henry breaks free and kills Korkove's last two men, Albert Kevan and Lenvine. Korkove takes Henry's wife Jane and runs to parachuting dock, Henry fights Korkove and ties him with lead to a fence to trap him. Then Henry crushes Korkove's windpipe, killing him and pushes his body off the plane, At the last second, Henry orders Village 8 to not destroy the file and to stop Rec from leaving. Henry becomes the pilot of the plane and chooses Major Coraldde as his co pilot. A few minutes into flight, Air Force One is attacked by Village 8 Rec loyalist but the loyalist are defeated by Village 3 soldiers. Air Force One is badly damaged from the attack, There is a hole in the fuel tank, there is a bomb the hijackers put on the plane and the fin is recked. With a damaged fin there is no way the plane can land, when the plane runs out of fuel, the bomb will detonate. However, the Main house gets the idea of a mid air recsue on a plane code named "Marine 2". After Jane Henry, Emily Henry and the Wounded staff-keeper Shepherd board Marine 2, only Henry, Coraldde and Agent Monk are left on Air Force One but there is only time for one more retrieval. At the last second Monk pulls out a gun and kills Coraldde and a parajumper, Monk fights his way to the lead but Henry puches him dizzy. Henry latches onto the lead and is pulled out of Air Force One and watches the plane crash. Henry is safley pulled one board Marine 2 whish changes it's call sighn to Air Force One. Henry is reunited with his family and start a ride to return to Village 3. Trivia * Nicholas Henry kills a total of five hijackers out of six. * Nicholas Henry's war file is once again valid. * Henry's new Air Force One has not been attacked. *You can see President Henry being interviewed in Villade news. *Nicholas Henry is the only villager in Village 3 who wears a green robe. Marine 2 SAM 28000 The Extender 10